The Twelve Days of Christmas
by MusicLover107
Summary: " Where's the fire extinguisher? " Henry asked... A series of AU Christmas themed connected one-shots to bring the Christmas spirit to life. It is a collab story by BookloverAlive and myself.
1. Twelve Drummers Drumming

" Oh Christmas tree, Oh Christmas tree! Thy leaves are so unchanging! " _Emma sang as she was placing tinsel on the greenest tree they had ever chopped down._

" Mom, the cream cheese chocolate chip cookies are done. " _Henry said from the kitchen._

" Okay, Henry, I'll be right out. " _Emma replied. Just then Killian walked through the door._

" I'm home! " _Killian said with a big package in his arms._

" Oh, good! You can now help me put the star on the tree. I can't reach it. " _Emma said happily._

" Hey, Dad, what do you have in your arms? " _Henry asked anxiously._

" Just an early Christmas present for a little lad. " _Killian said with a smile on his face._

" Dad, I'm not a little lad anymore. I'm fifteen! So what is it? " _Asked a now begging Henry._

" Open it and find out for yourself. " _Killian said handing Henry the very large package._

" Wow! A drum set! Thanks Dad! " _Henry said as he started to put it together._

" Ah, You are welcome. " _Killian said as a loud beeping sound started to go off and then a cry coming from up the stairs._

" Oh no! The cookies! " _Emma said as she ran in the kitchen to see the oven on fire._

" Where's the fire extinguisher? " _Henry asked loudly._

" I'll get that, Henry. You go upstairs and fetch Audrey, and why don't you take her too your grandparents. Make sure you come right back. " _Killian said as he ran to get the fire extinguisher._

" Okay! " _Henry said as he dashed upstairs._

* * *

" Come here Audrey. " _Henry said as he picked her up out of her crib and grabbed her things. He quickly ran out out of the house and right to his grandparents house._

" Grandma! Grandpa! " _Henry yelled as he pounded on the door._

" What is it Henry? " _David said as he opened the door._

" The stove is on fire and dad told me to come over here and to ask if you can watch Audrey. Okay thanks! " _Henry said as he handed him her things and dashed off._

" Okay! Bye, Henry! " _David yelled as Henry was already a quarter down the street._

* * *

" Henry, don't come in here. " _Emma called, when smoke filled the room._

" Is the fire out? " _Henry asked._

" Aye, we are just fanning out the room. " _Killian said while choking on the smoke._

" Okay, am I able to play my drums up in my room? " _Henry asked._

" Yes, just be very careful while youu take them up the stairs. And by the way, Audrey is sleeping over grandma and gramp's house tonight. " _Emma said._

" Why? Are you going somewhere tomorrow? " _Henry asked._

" Yes, we are going to see the _Eleven Pipers_ in concert. " _Emma said as you started to see the kitchen._

" Okay have fun! " _Henry said as he went upstairs._

* * *

 _Five minutes later..._

 _" BANG! BANG! CLASH! "_

" It sounds like _twelve drummers drumming_ out of time! " _Emma said to Killian._

" You can say that again! " _Killian said as he laughed._

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Hi! I hope you like the start of this story. It is a collab story by BookLoverAlive and myself. I will do all of the even numbers starting with this one. Please review, favorite, and follow!**

 **Thank you!**

 **~ MusicLover107 and BookloverAlive**


	2. Eleven Pipers Piping

"Emma, the little drummer boy has fallen asleep." said Killian.

" Finally! I think I found a new oven." said Emma.

" That looks good." said Killian. " _'Pay extra to have it delivered tomorrow,'_ Let's do that." said Killian after he read the description.

" Yes, that's a good idea." replied Emma.

A few minutes after they ordered the oven they went to bed.

* * *

 _The Next Day..._

"Thank You, goodbye." said Emma to the men who had installed the refrigerator as she closed the door.

" They're already done. That was fast." said Killian as he walked down the stairs ready for the concert.

" Yeah it was. Ready to go?" Emma said.

" Yes, Ma'am. " Killian said as he opened the door.

Six hours later as they were nearing Key Largo they heard sirens coming.

"Oh, Killian, Look! Emma exclaimed.

Up ahead a there was a minivan that was on its side. Because he was a doctor, Killian pulled over and jumped out of the car to see if anyone was injured. He was relieved that no one was.

* * *

An hour later they got to the arena. A parking attendant stopped them.

" I'm sorry, Sir. The Eleven Pipers have cancelled the show due to illness. They have said to give you these universal tickets that can be used for any Eleven Pipers concert at any time." he said

" That is alright, Thank You." replied Killian as he took the tickets and drove away.

" Well, love, it looks like we won't be seeing the Pipers today after all." said a disappointed Killian.

" That's okay. We'll see them another time." replied Emma.

" Oh look, Emma, there is a flute choir playing." said Killian.

" Let's watch for a while." said Emma.

They then sat and watch the Eleven Junior Pipers Christmas concert.

* * *

 _Later that Day..._

Well, that was a very enjoyable concert. said Emma happily.

"Aye, it was." smiled Killian

" Who knew that the Junior Pipers could be so good." said Emma.

" Yes they were very good. Let's just hope that the Eleven Pipers don't get sick before the next concert." said Killian.

" I hope so. Let's Check in with Mom and Dad" replied Emma.

 _ **Ring...Ring...**_

 **" _Hello."_** said David.

 **"** Hi Dad, How are Henry and Audrey?" Emma asked.

 _ **"They have been perfect angels. How was the concert?"**_ replied David.

" Well the Pipers are sick, so we saw the Junior Pipers instead." Emma said.

 _ **"Oh, How were they?"**_ asked David.

" Very good, we will be there in a few minutes." replied Emma.

 _ **" Okay, sweetie, we'll have the children ready."**_ said David.

" Thanks, Dad, bye." replied Emma.

 ** _"Bye, Sweetie"_** David said happily.

As Emma hung up the phone she saw two rather unusual things.

"Killian is that what I think it is?" Emma asked in a shock manner.

" Aye, Love, It is snowing and there are ten leaping men in the middle of the road." said Killian.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hi Guys! We would like to thank CaptainSwanLover88 and KarenDani4Ever for following this story. We would also like to thank** **DaisylovesJM and OUATfan01 for following and favoriting this story. Musiclover107 and I are really enjoying writing this story for you.**

 **Thanks again!**

 **~ BookloverAlive**


	3. Ten Lords a Leaping

" Wow! I can't believe that it's snowing! " _Emma said as she pulled out her phone and started to take pictures._

" I don't know why it is. It is still forty-five degrees outside!" _Killian said in amazment._

" I don't care. I am going to tweet about this! " _Emma said as she started to type._

" Why don't you tweet about this! " _Killian said as he handed Emma four tickets to the Christmas Nutcracker_ _located in Cape Coral's theater._

" Really? But I thought you hated to watch grown men dancing in tights. " _Emma replied as she was in shock._

" Aye, I do. I only know that you liked ballet, especially the Nutcracker ballet. " _Killian said happily._

" Well, thank you very much! " _Emma said as they pulled up in front of her parents house._

" You are most certainly welcome. I know I needed someone to come with us to talk to me so I got two extra tickets for your parents. " _Killian said._

" Then who are going to watch Henry and Audrey? " _Emma asked._

" Ah, I already asked Belle and she said that she will watch them. " _Killian replied as they got out of the car._

" I think my mom will really like it. And my dad not that much. " _Emma said as she laughed._

" I figured that. " _Killian said as he knocked on the door._

" Hello Emma. Hello Killian. " _Mary Margaret said as she let them inside._

" Hi Mom! " _Emma and Killian said in unison._

" Is Dad home? I didn't see his car outside. " _Emma asked._

" No, he went to the shopping center to buy a portable dvd player for a special occasion. " _Mary Margaret said as she was about to say about the Nutcracker._

" Don't worry, Mom, I already told Emma about the surprise right before we came inside. " _Killian said happily._

" Oh good! I thought that I was about to ruin it! " _Mary Margaret replied._

" Killian, I was wondering when is the Nutcracker performance? " _Emma asked out of curiosity._

" Tomorrow at six in the evening. " _Killian said._

" So soon. Wow, and it is already midnight. We better get going then. " _Emma said as she took the baby's things._

" Okay, Love, where's Henry? " _Killian asked._

" He's in the living room sleeping on the couch. " _Mary Margaret said._

" Okay, I'll run upstairs and get Audrey. And Killian you can get Henry. " _Emma said as she went upstairs._

" Aye. " _Killian said as he went in the living room and shoved Henry a bit, and that didn't work so he shoved him a little harder and he only moaned. Then he pulled the blanket off of him. Then Henry finally moved._

" But it is still Christmas break! " _Henry said in a tired voice._

" Henry, we are leaving. " _Killian said._

" Oh yeah. We aren't home. " _Henry said._

" Okay, I'm going in the beetle with Audrey. Oh, and Mom. Why didn't dad wait until morning to get the portable dvd player? " _Emma asked._

" Because he works until five o'clock. Have a good night! " _Mary Margaret said as Killian, Tired Henry, and Emma holding sleeping six month Audrey._

" You too, Mom! " _Emma said._

 _That next morning..._

" Killian I'm going to the shopping center to buy a new dress for tonight. " _Emma said._

" No need for that, Love, look what I hung on your closet door. " _Killian said._

"Okay! " _Emma said as she ran up the stair case into her room. And then up a diffrent stair case that was black, metal, and spiral. Then her eyes popped! She saw a beautiful electric red lace, along with some sections of leather ball room dress!_

" Do you like it? " _Killian asked._

" I don't just like it! I love it! " _Emma said._

" I thought that you might say that. " _Killian said with a smile._

" How many Christmas presents do you have in store for me?! " _Emma said._

" You do not have a single clue. " _Killian said._

 _Later in the car..._

" I still can't imagine this day without my new dress! " _Emma said as she kept looking at it._

" I'm glad you like it! " _Killian said._

 _Finally at the Nutcracker Ballet..._

" Wow! Look how graceful they are! And the _ten lords leaping! " Emma said as Killian looked away from David and his movie._

" I think you will be graceful tomorrow with the _nine ladies dancing._ " _Killian said as he showed her tickets to a ball._

" All I can say is... Wow! " _Emma said happily._

 **Author's note:**

 **Hi again! I hope you all liked this chapter! Please leave a review about your favorite part! ~ By Musiclover107**

 **Thank you! 3 :) 3 :)**

 **~ MusicLover107 and BookloverAlive**


	4. Nine Ladies Dancing

Emma went shopping for a dress the next day with Mary Margaret the next day.

"Welcome to Belle's dress shop how can I help you?" said Belle from behind a dress rack.

" We are looking for two dresses for the nine ladies dancing ball." said Mary Margaret cheerily.

"Oh Mary Margaret, Emma! I have the perfect dresses for you." Said Belle.

Belle pulled out two floor length gowns. One was a shimmery Lavender purple dress that was strapless and had embellishments around the neckline and waist. Mary Margaret immediately claimed it. The other was a red gown with long sleeves and a sweetheart neckline. Emma took this one.

" I Had a feeling you would pick like these. Your husband's already bought them." smiled Belle.

" What!" Mary Margaret and Emma exclaimed at the same time.

" How did Killian know I wanted this dress?" asked a shocked Emma.

" Well he may have come in looking at dresses once a week until he found the perfect dress." said Belle as David and Killian walked into the store.

Both of the women ran to their husbands.

"I thought you would like it." said Killian to Emma.

" I love it!" said Emma excitedly.

" Let's get going we don't want to be late." replied Killian

* * *

 _At the ball..._

Everyone was dancing to the music, then all of the sudden the announcer said," Alright, Everyone it't time to switch partners."

Killian twirled Emma to David. At the same time David twirled Mary Margaret to Killian.

As David and Emma danced David said, " Do you remember when you used to milk the cows on your Grandma's farm?" David Questioned.

" Yeah, I used to love doing that." Emma replied.

"How would you like to do that this weekend, With everyone?" David questioned

" I would love to." replied Emma.

Then the song ended.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed "Nine Ladies Dancing" I am sorry it is so late in being put up. Thank you to everyone who has viewed, reviewed, followed, and favorite this story! Review are like Christmas cookies to us. They make us so Happy!**

 **Until Seven Swans Swimming.**

 **~BookloverAlive**


End file.
